Vina's travels
by Skycaptain009
Summary: Vina awakens from cryo-statis to find her husband dead , her son missing , and her bladder loose. Robots , monsters and crazy scenario's Authors note: Im moving this story from another site tell me what ya think. Please comment if you want new chapters
1. chapter 1

Vina awaken from the cryo chamber and falls to the floor her body still cold the effects from the chamber continue to linger she fights thru the cold forcing her body to move moving forward to the cryo-chamber in front of her. She sees the lever to operate the chamber and pulls it the chamber opens to reveal Nate her husband dead. His body slump to the side his eyes still open and blood stained his jumpsuit , Vina falls to her knees sobbing.

Vina : *sobs* ( why ... Why is this happening.)

Vina looks to Nate's hands and sees his wedding ring she holds his cold hands slipping the ring from his finger and holding it tightly.

Vina : I ... I have to go! I have to find Shaun those people *sniffle* I promise you I will find him.

She puts the ring on her left index finger and makes her way out of the room . Vina walks slowly looking around the now worn and ruined vault she her thoughts racing thru her mind and an increasing feeling in her stomach making its way down to her nether's.

Vina : ( this pain what's happening, am I sick ? No I felt fine a moment ago.)

She leans on a wall to catch her breath , she inhales looks across the room to find a rad roach scurrying across the floor . Vina gives a low screech , the pain in her nether subsiding but a new feeling appeared a wet damp feeling trailing down her legs , she had soiled herself .

Vina : wa... What just!?

Her voice caused the rad roach to scurry out of the room .

Vina : (did I just really wet my self ? And in front of that thing )

Vina picked herself up the cramping feeling was gone.

Vina : I guess I just had to go was all .

She walked thru two more rooms before she was forced to find a terminal to open one of the doors leading to the vault door . On the the terminal she found a pistol and in the desk she found an ammo box. After the door was unlocked she made her way into the hall she peeked her head thru the door to find there were four rad roaches in the hallway she aimed for the nearest pulling the trigger missing her mark the were now alerted to her presence the began to scurry toward her.

Vina : *shooting* aim , fire ...! Just like he taught .

Vine felt and stream flow down her leg , after she had dealt with the rad roaches she unzipped her vault suit to inspect herself .

Vina : what's happening to me?!

The bottom of her suit stained showing where she had soiled herself the smell growing stronger as well .

Vina : I have to get out of here and get help (looks down and smells herself ) and get Clean .

The walk to the vault door was uncomfortable but she made it from there Vina found a pipboy and made her way to the elevator to the lift to the surface . Wondering what has the world become what happens to her body in the chamber but most of all where is her son.


	2. Chapter 2

The Rays from the sun woke vina the light shines on her face , she stretched her legs and arms, her eyes where still in a haze but she worked thru it. Vina looked at the floor where dog meat was sleeping he was turned over on his back still sleeping . Vina placed her feet on the ground , then she remembered the diaper she looked down to see that during the night she hadn't wet herself to her amazement . Codsworth entered the front door .

Codsworth : ahh good morning mum! I'm glad to see you up and about!

Vina : morning Codsworth !

Dog meat awoke at the sound Vina's voice he shook himself and walked over to Vina with his tail wagging and his tongue extend .

Vina : hey boy , how ya doin !

Vina scratched dog meat behind the ears he turned on his belly , vina kept scratch in and Codsworth moved into the kitchen .

Codsworth : oh mum don't spoil him too much !

Vina stopped scratching dog meat and moved to the kitchen .

Vina : so, is there anything to eat around here Codsworth .

Codsworth : well mum, lets see now .

Codsworth took a box of sugar bombs from the cupboard and placed it on the table . Vina looked at Codsworth quizzically .

Vina : Codsworth you do know how old that is right .

Codsworth : precisely 210 years and 11 months since it left the production line.

Vina looked at the box again it was worn and faded but she was hungry and it was the only thing she had that didn't require starting a fire to cook . The cereal was still satisfying even after 200 years , after eating Vina put her boots on and went looking for Codsworth . She walked outside Dogmeat fallowing behind they walked to the street across the street and found that cods worth had left vina's vault suit folded on top of the washing machine . She unfolded the suit and stared at it , Dogmeat barked and Vina looked at him she refolded the jumpsuit .

Vina : alright then , let's go find my baby. It had been nearly 30 minutes since Vina and dog meat left sanctuary Codsworth had told Vina there where people in concord , also that they had shot at him but that wouldn't stop her from going after all she had killed mutant bugs and moles things that couldn't be reasoned with but maybe she could talk to these people. It was a short time before before they saw any sign of civilization . Alas they came upon some building ruined they maybe but it was a sign they must be close to their destination , it was to quiet Vina looked on her pipboy to see if it picked up anything but nothing , suddenly dog meat began to growl and moved slowly down an ally Vina followed behind drawing her shotgun and hugging the wall . The ally lead to a main street that looked both ruined and festive she had remembered this street it was the road to the museum of history , dog meat moved near to the corner of a building and then lunged , a cry of pain fallowed by a gun shot a man in tattered clothing had been hiding in that spot . He began fighting off dog meat when he spotted Vina aiming she ducked quickly as he shot in her direction , she felt a herself urinating this time griped with fear she moved to a red truck and hid behind it dog meat was still attacking the man and he was fending off the loyal dog. she took a deep breath and screaming at the top of her lungs ran toward the man and dog meat took aim and fired ! Vina was vomiting into a dried shrub holding her stomach she had just killed a human being after calming down dog meat had approached barking wagging his tail .

Vina : I guess it good your used to this .

In the distance she heard a voice coming from the museum she approached the building her gun still drawn on the balcony of the building she saw a man he told her that he had a group of survivors and that the raiders where getting closer to them, Vina came to this town looking for help to find Shaun this man seemed more civil than the last one perhaps he or someone in his group could help her she opened the door and made her way inside . The inside of the building was in greater shape than she expected , her admiration was brought to an end by the sound of gun fire the man out side had neglected to say how many of these raiders there where .

It was quiet in the museum the new combatant in the building changed the tied immensely her stealthy approach took the raiders by surprise as they fought against the survivors in the rooms above . Vina made her way to the survivors room her body full of adrenaline she had done what she never thought she could do killing so many people in one day , she stepped into the room and the man from the balcony how she recognized by his hat he asked is she was alright . She look down at her self expecting to find maybe a cut or two but instead she was covered in blood and dirt , she had been fighting a lot differently than yesterday so of course she'd get more dirty . She took a moment an realized she hadn't checked her diaper she wanted to check it but she was in front of these new people . The man with the hats name was Preston Garvey of the minute men he asked if Vina would be willing to use the power armor on that was on the roof near the crashed vertibird .

Preston : look we're desperate we need someone like you to do this !

Vina : but I'm no good at this kind of stuff .

Preston : your tell me you didn't just kill all those raider your telling me the dog did all that !

Vina : no it's just I don't feel to well , why can't you use it .

Preston : if I could do this we wouldn't have lost so many people ... Please!

Vina agreed to it Preston went to get the fusion core to power the armor , she sat on a couch and looked at the survivors , the people she had been fighting were almost like mad dogs but these people seemed like decent folk fighting for them might make it all worth it . Preston came back with the core they left to go to the roof with the groups tech expert Sturges , before moving to the roof the old woman in the group said to Vina carful , kid somethin' comin'. And it's...angry.  
Vina had suited up in the armor .

Preston : how's it feel ?

Vina : tight.

Sturges : a small price to pay for being bulletproof .

Vina's stomach started to cramp she knew what that meant for her.

Sturges : you feelin' alright!

Vina : not really .

Sturges : want something to take the edge off .

The raiders scrambled through the buildings taking cover as a hailstorm of bullets rained from above them, the bullets stop no sound but clanking footsteps a figure fell from the rooftop of the museum with a loud crash the figure stood , a nuke powered metal suit of armor equipped with a mini gun . Inside the suit vina felt incredible stronger than ever before she sprayed down raiders without mercy , from the balcony Preston was supplying cover fire .The raiders began to retreat but as they do a hallow roar could be heard from bellow . At the edge of the street vina heard shooting and screams of pain , raiders running in terror and Preston yells out to Vina.

Preston : it's a Deathclaw ! You need to get outta there !

Vina looked at Preston then back to the raiders still fighting this "death claw " she knew if that thing was to get any closer it would kill everyone inside the museum ,she opened fire moving closer while and closer until the gun seized firing . Vina looked to see the beast it stood nearly 8 feet tall even in power armor she barley came up to is chest horns and teeth , a long tale and thick scales and eyes darker than a moonless night . The deathclaw gave a loud roar vina reached for her shot gun but before she could the monster slashed at her knocking away her the chest pice of her armor she fell to the ground with a thump , she looked up at the beast not with fear but with anger she felt a fire in her stomach she removed her helpmate and told Preston to shoot the deathclaw. Preston fired drawing it's attention while vina made her way to a hover car , her plan was to shoot the engine causing an explosion that might destroy the deathclaw , the plan however was interrupted when the death claw charged straight for Vina she quickly responded by grabbing it by the horns she smelt it's foul breath like metal and meat she called out to Preston .

Vina:Shoot the car !  
Preston fired twice the car caught fire Vina let go of one of the horns then punched the Deathclaw in its right eye disorienting it . She took the opportunity to get away from the range of the blast , Vina was nearly out of range when the explosion happened the force sent her flying she landed face down the last thing she saw was the mushroom cloud from the explosion her thoughts turned to below her waist she wondered why during the fight she didn't pee herself like times before , her body went limp and her eyes grew dim she embraced these feelings and passed out .


	3. Chapter 3

Vina awoke with a throbbing head she tries to move her body but found it difficult her left arm was unable to move and was and her lower body ached . She was able to move her right arm and her neck to looked around at her surroundings and found she was back in her house in sanctuary she was on a bed , with a wool blanket over her she wondered where it came from maybe codsworth or the survivors from concord ? She lifted the blanket off her using her right arm she look at her body , her jumpsuit was taken off and her diaper was almost completely full of poop she was about to yell out at her self but before she could react she heard the door to the house opened . Foot steps approached her room an old woman entered the room , it was the same old woman from the museum she was holding vina's jumpsuit and a medical box .

Mama Murphy : well , your awake ! Good , good ! Oh !

She looked at vina's diaper and then sat the jumpsuit down on a drawer the sat down on a chair that had been placed in the room.

Vina : umm I can explain -

Mama Murphy : kid I found out 3 days ago , it's fine if I did what you did I'd be in a dirty diaper myself . Of course i wouldn't have those legs of yours .

Vina blushed at that comment .

Mama Murphy : those chems you took did a number on you , if it where me , well...

Vina: is that how you knew that thing was coming .

Mamma Murphy : the deathclaw. Well let's just say I've got 'the sight'

Vina: the sigh?

Just then the sound of a robotic voice could be heard .

Codsworth : oh mum ! Your awake !

Vina: codsworth! I wondered where you where you where .

Codsworth look at vina's current state she was injured covered in grime ,malnourished from sleeping for 3 days and wearing a full diaper and exposed in front of a guest .

Codsworth : oh dear I must apologize for your current state but in order for you to heal properly my protocol dictated that I not move you even when your acquaintances brought you here . I apologize for not my negligence mum.

Vina : it's alright cods it all worked out .

Codsworth : I'm happy to hear so mum! Now my protocol dictates that in your current state I must take care of all your needs including -

Codsworth was making his way to the edge of the bed then began unstrapping the diaper from vina's waist .

Vina: Codsworth ! We're not alone .

Mama Murphy : oh don't mind me nothin I haven't seen before .

Codsworth then asked vina to take off her shirt , it was difficult to accomplish with a broken arm but she managed to get out it , the diaper was completely removed and she was completely nude mama Murphy gave a playful whistle .

Mama Murphy : well, well ! Kid look at you .

Vina's face turned red , Codsworth began to clean her body after a few minutes her entire back was clean then he began on her front . When she was completely clean Codsworth left to find a fresh diaper. Vina was give a clean shirt and pulled the blanket up to cover her lower parts .

Mama Murphy : so I can tell your planning on going back out there aren't you .

Vina : did you need 'the sight' to tell you that .

Mama Murphy : naaa! I know a determined person when I see one . And let me tell you this kid...

Vina : what .

Mama Murphy : I see ... I see you! ... Carping your pants ! A lot!

Hardy laughter could be heard throughout the house . A while later Codsworth returned to the house with a new diaper . Mama Murphy left the house to let vina and Codsworth be alone . Vina missed the soft,cushiony, feeling of the diaper, in this new violent and deadly world she found odd comfort in these diapers they reminded her of simple days of , going to the park , sleeping in a bed with her husband , and holding Shaun .

Vina: hey Codsworth .

Codsworth : yes mum .

Vina: where are you getting these diapers from anyway .

Codsworth : well there , where quite a few families expecting child er before ... Well you know , so I stored them away for when you and your family returned . In case Shaun ...

Codsworth stopped speaking .

Vina : it's okay Codsworth . I know he's out there , I'm going to find him and bring him home .

After a couple of stimpack and a couple days of rest vina made a full recovery . The survivors where turning sanctuary into its name sake , vina was making preparations to leave her suit was retro fitted with some leather armor a gift from the survivors Codsworth packed her a diaper bag so she could take care of her diaper needs , she said her goodbyes and made her way out into the waste toward her next destination diamond city .

Authors note : okay that was the last part of the origin next I'll be writing side stories that get more abdl . Thanks for reading !


End file.
